All The Small Things
by Kewix
Summary: It was all the small things he did that made her feel this way. -Tigerpaw x Goldenpaw-


**Disclaimer:** If I did own Warriors, it wouldn't have those ridiculous curses like 'foxdung', it would be the other thing. I doubt that little kids read books about cute, lil' kitties punching the shit out of each other.

**A/N:** Man, I'm bored. So here's another drabble/one-shot. Compared to the last one, it's very innocent. I'm no longer gonna say whether it's a one-shot or whatever cuz it's a waste of space. If you really wanna know, look above and see if it says COMPLETE or not.

**All The Small Things**

_She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she __**cares  
**__**--All The Small Things. Blink 182.**_

--

Goldenpaw kept her eyes fixed on the entrance to the apprentices' den. It was pouring outside and every cat in ThunderClan was in his or her own den. Although she was lying in her nest, she kept her head straight up, her paws stretched out before her neatly. She was worried—very worried.

Her denmates were snoozing behind her, lost in their own dreams, yet Goldenpaw couldn't sleep. Where was he? It was horrible outside, he shouldn't be out...

All of the sudden, she heard a disturbance from outside. Her ears pricked and she stood straighter, alarmed. It sounded like it came from the gorse tunnel. Then came the thudding of rushing pawsteps and Tigerpaw burst into the den, his dark fur plastered to his muscular frame.

He was soaked. His ears and whiskers drooped from the amount of water that had settled in, and he was shivering. His amber eyes were wide and clear, though, and in his jaws he held a stem with a bloomed rose at the end.

Goldenpaw scrambled to her paws and narrowed her eyes, but her heart was fluttering with relief. "Tigerpaw! Where have you been?"

Tigerpaw stiffly padded towards her, leaving a trail of water behind, while she exclaimed, "Look at you, you're soaked! Now you'll give all of us a cold..."

Not that she really cared. She was just glad that he was safe.

Tigerpaw placed the rose at her forepaws and looked up, his handsome face twisted in a smirk. She slowly looked down at the rose, a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry, Mom." He emphasized on the last word, then nodded at the flower below, "I got you a present. I hope you won't ground me."

"Where did..." She began, looking up, "You were out just for this?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tigerpaw meowed, "Okay well, I was actually out hunting and I saw it by Fourtrees. I had a few pieces of fresh-kill buried somewhere but it began raining really hard but instead of getting those mice, I decided to bring this instead."

Goldenpaw stared at him, her eyes twinkling. Her heart was beating very fast and she felt her face grow hot.

"It's better than fresh-kill...Isn't it?" Tigerpaw asked, dripping.

A rose. He brought her a rose in this weather. Goldenpaw felt her heart flutter like a butterfly. It was all the small things he did that made her feel this way.

"Yes." Goldenpaw murmured after a brief silence, bringing her face closer to his, "Yes, it is..."

"GREAT STARCLAN!"

The two of them jumped at the sudden outburst. Goldenpaw whirled around to see Darkpaw staring at them in disgust. It looked like he had just woken up.

"Will you two get a room?" He snapped, eyeing them revoltingly. "And why are you all wet, Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw looked grim at the disturbance and glared at him furiously. He looked ready to shake himself off, to get Darkpaw wet, but Goldenpaw stepped in between them and met Darkpaw's blue gaze.

"Okay, Darkpaw," She mewed calmly, "We will."

Both Tigerpaw and Darkpaw looked at her, puzzled, but she only picked up the rose in her jaws, and inclined her head to the entrance. It was still raining very hard. Tigerpaw seemed to understand and he paused to give Darkpaw an amused glance before following Goldenpaw outside.

Darkpaw watched them go, shaking his head, his brow furrowed. The rest of the apprentices were still sleeping.

"Apprentices nowadays!" He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes, "Poor, love-stricken blokes...Glad it'll never happen to me."

Darkpaw rested his head on his paws but he didn't close his eyes.

He shot a glance at Brindlepaw.

--

**A/N: **This is the fourth thing I've uploaded this week. Damn. Well, at least I have plenty of ideas. :) Oh, and the DarkBrindle thing came from my story **Shades Of Gray: The Origins Of Darkstripe**. COUGH, read it. :)

--;Kewix


End file.
